buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Reckoning
}} |coverA = B12-03-00a.jpg |released = August 22, 2018 |pages = 22 |series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve |number = 3 |previous = Future Shock |next = Finale |publisher = Dark Horse Comics |writer = Christos Gage & Joss Whedon |penciller = Georges Jeanty |editor = Freddye Miller |coverart = Stephanie Hans Variant cover: Georges Jeanty, Karl Story & Dan Jackson Ultra variant: Scott Fischer |inker = Karl Story, Andy Owens, Dexter Vines |colorist = Dan Jackson |letterer = Richard Starkings & ComiCraft's Jimmy Betancourt |coverB = B12-03-01a The Reckoning.jpg |coverC = B12-03-02a The Reckoning.jpg }} is the third issue of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve comic book miniseries. It was written by Christos Gage and Joss Whedon, and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. It was originally published on August 22, 2018 by Dark Horse Comics. Synopsis The battle against future vampire and Slayer twin, Harth, and his legion of evil, has already begun in the present when Buffy, Fray, and the Scoobies return from the future ready to fight. The Reckoning is now, and if the future can be changed, it will take everything that Buffy has to save the Slayers and our world."Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 12: The Reckoning #3". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved June 15, 2018. Continuity *Andrew is reunited with the Scooby Gang, last seen leaving San Francisco to Italy in In Time of Crisis. *Faith and Willow discuss Harmony's revelations of Willow becoming dark again (Future Shock). *Spike mentions Buffy being carrying the burden of being a Slayer since she was fifteen (The Origin). *Spike mentions seeking the company of "crazy vampire ladies and robots", in reference to Drusilla ("Fool for Love"), Harmony ("The Harsh Light of Day"), and the Buffybot ("Intervention"). *Melaka blames herself for Harth being a vampire, as she present at the event of his siring (Ready, Steady...). *A demon threatens to imprison Illyria again in a coffin for millennia, as she was until "A Hole in the World". *Giles mentions training some of the battling Slayers, as he did as a Watcher in the Slayer Organization (The Long Way Home, Part Two). *Faith talks with Willow about the time they first met ("Faith, Hope & Trick"), and the Scoobies sticking by her despite Faith's mistakes ("Consequences"). *Buffy asks Willow to make her an "uber-Slayer" again, a spell they've done in Revelations. *Harth recalls the Shadowmen using a staff for the creation of the first Slayer, as seen in "Get It Done". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Buffybot *Winifred Burkle *Connor *Dracula *Drusilla *Riley Finn *Samantha Finn *Erin Fray *Harth Fray *Melaka Fray *Gates *Rupert Giles *Charles Gunn *Alexander Harris *Jessica Harris *Joyce Harris *Illyria *Harmony Kendall *Faith Lehane *Ocypete *Willow Rosenberg *Sineya *Spike *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Tauron *Andrew Wells *Richard Wilkins Species *Demon *Human *Old One **Olvikan *Vampire Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Shadowmen *Slayer *Watchers Council *Wizard Locations *Afghanistan *United States **Willow's empowerment center Weapons and objects *Mʔ *Ray gun *Shadowmen's staff *Stake Rituals and spells *Slayer power spell Death count Unknown number of demons and Slayers, including: *Half of the Slayers in the blue team, killed in battle. *Two unidentified Slayers, impaled by two unidentified demons. *Two unidentified demons, laying dead on the floor. *Two unidentified Slayers, bitten by Richard Wilkins. *Two unidentified demons, impaled by Spike with a sword. *Two unidentified demons, beheaded by Angel with a sword. *Unidentified demon, beheaded by Faith Lehane with a sword. *Two unidentified Slayers, impaled by Ocypete with her claws. *Unidentified demon, impaled by Illyria with her fist. Behind the scenes Distribution *''The Reckoning'' was the 177th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 10,324 sales in August 2018 at comic specialty stores."Top 500 Comic--August 2018". ICv2, September 17, 2018. Collections *''The Reckoning'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Twelve Library Edition'' Pop culture references *Andrew mentions the character Oracle from Batman's comics. *Willow's empowerment center features a "We Can Do It!" poster. Gallery Cover artwork B12-03-00b The Reckoning.jpg|Stephanie Hans main cover B12-03-01b The Reckoning.jpg|Georges Jeanty variant B12-03-02b The Reckoning.jpg|Scott Fischer ultra variant Preview B12-03 P1.jpg B12-03 P2.jpg B12-03 P3.jpg References Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Twelve